


Superfluous

by CheshireMadd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also rated for the occasional sex joke, F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Love Square Polyamory, Lovesick Adrien Agreste, Polyamory, Rated for swearing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireMadd/pseuds/CheshireMadd
Summary: Adrien and Marinette think they're in a polyamorous relationship. They're wrong.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 55
Kudos: 365





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly certain I can credit [AlexSeanchai](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/186532182120/ao3commentoftheday-thirsty-thursday-creators) for this idea.
> 
> Edit: Also many thanks to [Norakwami](https://norakwami.tumblr.com) for looking at this first and giving me the confidence to post it!

> _ <strike>Hi, Adrien, I was wondering if</strike> _
> 
> _ <strike>Do you think you could</strike> _
> 
> _ <strike>Hey, purely hypothetical….How receptive would you be to going on a date with me?</strike> _
> 
> _ <strike>I’ve tried to tell you this so many times and I know you deserve to be told in person but I’m just not sure I ca</strike> _
> 
> **Marinoodle:** _Can we have lunch today? I have something I need to talk to you about._
> 
> **Marinoodle:** _Alone. Don’t tell Alya and Nino?_
> 
> **Marinoodle:** _Sorry. I just. I’ll explain at the cafe._

She texted Adrien in the early morning. It was the easiest way, and still put her on the hook. If she started this with those damn eyes of his looking at her, and the eyes of everyone else, no way would she get the words out. It’d be troisiéme all over again.

She reminded herself that Chat believed in her, and she can’t let him down. She can’t go to their next patrol and tell him that she chickened out. It’s entirely unlike when Alya would...encourage her. Alya pushed, and sometimes didn’t think of things like consequences, and generally didn’t have to deal with things like anxiety. For her, the best way to do things was just to do them. Like that old American Nike meme. Chat fed her a quiet strength. Cooled her buzzing nerves. Said that she was capable, but that it was okay if she wasn’t ready. And Ladybug hated to disappoint him.

Her phone buzzed.

> **Agreste My Case:** _Of course!_
> 
> **Agreste My Case:** _Is everything okay?_
> 
> **Marinoodle:** _Cool. Cool. Everything’s cool. Grand really._

“Marinette!” Her Maman called from below. “If you don’t hurry, you won’t have time for breakfast.”

She was still wearing pajamas. _Shit!_

Marinette shot out of bed, thanking her lucky stars and Past Marinette for leaving out clothes for today. It was...well, it was Chat’s favorite outfit of hers. Past Marinette thought she could do with the confidence boost. And the reminder. When she’d shown it to Tikki, the tiny kwami had heartily approved.

_It_ was a formal dress she found on clearance at the local thrift. The original was strapless, floor-length, and had rainbow stripes. She’d removed all the layers of the skirt but the outside and the lining, shortened it to hit just above her knee, and added a fitted denim jacket. The overall effect was airy and fun, and great for a day in the sun, and Chat had said that the sky in her eyes reflected in her outfit. Marinette had blushed, but laughed, and said, “Okay, okay, that pun deserves a cookie.”

That memory carried her through her morning routine. Teeth brushed, hair brushed, hair down? Chat liked it down. Hair in messy bun? Adrien said he thought it was cute. Hm. She shook her head; she didn’t have time for this. She’d leave it up and could take it down later if she needed something to fiddle with. Grab breakfast (two croissants in a white paper sack). Out the door. Cross the street. Stare at the school building.

She can’t do this. Why did she think she could? Alya’s going to know something’s up. Alya always knew. They’re all going to know. The whole class is going to take one look at her and know and be ready to laugh at her bumbling attempts to confess to the man she loves and Lila would be there and she’d smirk and say, _Oh Marinette. You know I’m dating Adrien; he confessed to me **weeks** ago--_

“-ette. Marinette? Are you okay?” A hand across her shoulder blades jolted her out of her spiral and two full feet away. Adrien raised his hands in defense, and Marinette could feel the embarrassment across her face. Her eyes hid behind her hands. A small whine left her mouth. She stewed in her mortification for a moment.

Then Adrien chuckled. And she peeked through her fingers. The early morning sunlight glittered in his hair. His eyes as green as the thick turf at the park. His teeth pushed into his lower lip, a failed attempt to hide his grin.

“It is far too early for this.” She closed her eyes again.

“You say that every morning, Marinette.” Kwamis, she loved the way he said her name. Slowly, intentionally, as if each syllable were important. Mar~i~nette.

“Yeah? Well, I mean it this time.” She grumbled.

They stood in silence. It wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, but Marinette could feel her nerves rising again. She was making this weird. She really thought she was _over_ this.

“Marinette,” Adrien called to her, softly. “Is everything okay? Your texts sounded kind of...Is it Lila again?”

Her eyes snapped open and hands flew to her purse for her phone. Tikki dove deeper to avoid being spotted. “No, no!” She opened the text message app and grimaced. Her response sat unsent.

“Got caught up and didn’t send your reply?” His relief showed in his grin. That he picked up on what happened so quickly was both embarrassing and pleasing. Her face was going pink again. Time for a distraction.

She shoved the bakery bag at him. “C-croissant?”

He blinked at the abrupt change of subject, but went along with it. Thankfully. His delight was clear when he opened the bag.

“Croissants are my favorite,” he sighed.

“You say that about all of our pastries, Adrien,” she parroted.

“Yeah, well, I mean it this time.” He mocked her in kind as he dug one out. He looked at it, and then looked at her, and she could see the question brewing.

“I’m actually not all that hun-mmpff!” Marinette glared and growled through a mouthful of croissant. Adrien just smiled cheerfully and pulled out the second.

“We should really get to class, you know.”

* * *

They got to class. And the class after that. And the class after that. Marinette couldn’t say what the lessons had been. She remembered his gold-spun hair beside her. The fidgety edits she made to a design that just wouldn’t come together. Three other designs she flipped to when sudden, but ultimately brief, inspiration hit. His thigh pressing against hers. She always wondered if he did that on purpose. She supposed she was about to find out.

Suddenly, the lunch bell was upon them.

“Lunch at the bakery? Just wait ‘til you hear what the tweebs did last night! They’re on lockdown for the foreseeable future.” Alya looked at her expectantly until she went cross eyed. She pulled her glasses off and squinted at them.

“O-oh, uh-” No, no, no! Of all days for Alya to not attempt the matchmaking! On second thought, she was glad for the lack of expectations.

“I’d love to join,” Lila cut in, flicking her hair over her shoulder, “but Mom got reservations for that new five-star by the embassy.”

_How nice of Lila to take herself out of the way so neatly._

“Nice! You’ll have to tell us all about how fancy it is.” Alya squinted at her while she cleaned the lenses with her shirt. _Ugh._ Marinette refrained from rolling her eyes, barely.

Lila’s smug smile dropped when Adrien popped up behind Marinette. “Actually, Alya, Marinette and I are going to find somewhere to study for that maths test that’s tomorrow.”

She could kiss him for that.

Alya squinted at her glasses again before putting them back on. “Oh! Nino and I’ll go with you, then.”

Lila looked like she wanted to jump in, too, Marinette could tell, but she couldn’t when she supposedly had a lunch date already.

“No offense, Al, but we want to actually study. Not that nauseating couple thing that you and Nino do when you’re only pretending to study.” He grinned and winked.

Marinette decided to help him out with some gagging noises, smile hidden behind a polite hand.

Alya huffed good-naturedly and flapped her hand at them. “Fine, fine, you two go be boring and study. But I’ll remember that comment when you get a girl, Agreste, because I know Mr. Heart Eyes is going to be ten times worse.”

Alya went off to find Nino and Lila went off to do...whatever Lila did. Marinette gave Adrien a half-smile as he shuffled her out of school, still mostly trapped in her own thoughts.

That squiggly feeling was back in the pit of her stomach. Like a tiny venomous snake writhing around, and she was just waiting for it to bite. Thanks, Alya! Why did she think she could do this? Adrien’s one of her best friends! Surely if he wanted more, he would have said so by now. He’s never shown interest in anyone outside of Kagami (briefly) and Ladybug and offhandedly mentioning that Luka’s cute (though no one else knew about that, he’d sworn her to secrecy).

Again, he broke through her cloud of doubts.

“That was awfully accommodating of Lila to remove herself from our plans like that.”

She looked up at him and found a strained smile. _Argh! Get it together, Marinette! You know he’s picking up on your weirdness and thinking it’s **his** fault!_

Ugh. Her inner voice sounded like Tikki. Right, as usual.

“I had that exact thought! It’s got to be the single nicest thing she’s ever done for me.” His nervousness faded into a real laugh, and then they were back to normal. She hardly noticed the walk to the cafe while they giggled and teased. He held the door open and she blushed pink as she ducked inside. The line to order wasn’t too long, but Marinette was nervous again by the time they reached the front. She managed to give her order, but stuttered her protest when Adrien swooped in to pay for her.

They were about to sit down when Marinette’s hands reached for her backpack and didn’t find it. She had her purse (and thus, Tikki), thank Kwamis, but everything else...

“I left my backpack at school!” Her hands went to her head and her whole face scrunched up. Adrien shuffled the strap of his bag when she looked up at him. “I have to go back to school and get it! Oh, but by the time I do and come back here, there’ll barely be time to eat, and, and, then we won’t be able to talk and I’ll have to sit on this for _days_ because you don’t always get free time and it just be my luck to not see you for a _week_ after this, and you can’t just say this kind of thing over text, well you can but that doesn’t mean you _should_, and -are you okay? You’re shuffling your bag around an awful lot; are your shoulders hurti…”

Marinette cut off and stared at the pink backpack strap that wrapped around Adrien’s shoulder. She huffed. “You could have said something. Instead of letting me panic.”

“It was cute.” He gave her a fond smile. “You’re cute.”

Her legs gave out. Good thing she was already in the process of sitting down; she landed in her chair instead of the floor. He didn’t seem to notice, and kept going. “I meant to tell you earlier: I like your dress! Is-is it one of yours?”

Her already pink cheeks were turning red, she just knew it. She’d be as red as her suit, soon. This boy was trying to kill her. “T-thanks! It’s a thrift buy; I, um just changed it up a bit.”

“Oh! An upcycle!” He set their backpacks down and took his seat much more gracefully than she had. But, then, he’s a model.

“Ah, well, technically an upcycle is where you take one thing and turn it into something totally different. What I did is considered an alteration.”

He chuckled. She was so lucky, to be someone he could laugh freely with. “I see. Regardless ...you make it beautiful.”

She stared into his eyes, caught by them. Bright and clear and _honest._ The way affection crinkled the corners of them. She knew those would be his wrinkles, when he gets them. Laugh lines and love crinkles, like her parents.

It was the perfect moment to speak, she knew. If only she could bring herself to do it. Why couldn’t she? He’d complimented her confidence outfit, carried her bag here, paid for her lunch, said she was cute. And it...he said _she made it beautiful._ But the way he said it. The way he said it, he sounded like he meant _she was beautiful._ She just needed to open her mouth, and say-

“I’m in love with you.”

Her eyes widened, and her face exploded in color. She could see his doing the same. Her usual reflex reaction rose up, take it back, _take it back, she could still fix this_ rebutted with _no, this was the whole point of lunch, to confess, see if he was interested_ to be countered by _he hasn’t said anything yet, oh, what have I done._

“I-I didn’t- I mean I did- love is such a-”

He cut off her panicked babble. “You’re in love with me?”

His tone said he didn’t quite believe it, but the look on his face added that he dared to hope anyway. He was looking down at her (even sitting, their height difference was..much) and he had this softness to his eyes that she didn’t see him use with anyone else. It reminded her of Chat sitting with her, gently telling her that her feelings weren’t going to destroy hers and Adrien’s friendship, building her courage.

She couldn’t do anything other than give him the truth.

“Have been for awhile.” The effect her words had was immediate. All that hope and, dare she say it, longing turned into something much brighter, something beautiful and gentle.

“Me too.”

When Marinette looked back at this moment, far into the future, she’d recognize it for what it was: undeniable proof that she was going to marry this man someday. All she could think while in the moment, however, was _she clearly spent way too much time with Chat Noir_ and _she’s going to kill that cat bastard._

“You’re in love with yourself, too?”

The words came out of her mouth, and she was mortified. She’d done it. She’d confessed to her years old crush. He actually accepted her feelings. They did the sappy staring in the eyes thing. And then she _ruined the moment._ Chat’d done this to her so many times; she couldn’t believe she was picking up the worst aspects of his humor.

A muffled chuckle redirected her attention back to Adrien. Hand over his mouth, he tried to contain himself, but it was a battle already lost. A petulant pout from her, and that was all it took for him to give himself over to the laughter. He stopped trying to hide his smile. His eyes scrunched closed. He slowly leaned towards the chair next to him, curling in on himself, using the table as a crutch, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

His joy rang through her. It warmed her toes and eased her stomach, stopped her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

He was catching his breath when the server brought their food and took their number. Marinette set the plates on her side with a small “thank you”.

“I’m going to kill my boyfriend,” she grumbled. “That was all _his_ fault.”

Adrien, back in a sitting position, tilted his head in curiosity. “You have a boyfriend?”

“Oh! Ah..I do. Um. Gosh, I’m doing this all wrong.” Marinette stared resolutely at her food. “It’s, um. It’s new. I haven’t even told Alya yet. I wasn’t planning on telling anyone for a while. Except you.”

She peeked at him through her fringe. Adrien didn’t _seem_ upset. For all the world, it looked like he was patiently hearing her out. But it wasn’t always easy to read through his Model Face. She twisted her fingers together.

“We.. He.. Well, he’s in love with two people. And, and I’m in love with two people. So we decided to try polyamory.” And that was the rest of it. Everything that had her knots all day. She hoped he would understand.

A flutter of movement, his hands moved into her peripheral vision. “Can I have your hands before you start digging your nails in?”

She swallowed, and carefully looked no further than her hands as they moved to meet his. He started rubbing slow circles on contact.

“Let me make sure that I have this right. Are you asking me out?”

“Yes.”

“You have a boyfriend? And he’s okay with you dating another person?”

She glanced at his expression and was caught by it. It was warm, and encouraging. “Yes.”

His hands squeezed hers. “Ah, in the interest of full disclosure...I have a partner, too.”

“O-oh?”

“I met her online and, well, you can imagine what would happen if the public heard that Adrien Agreste had an online girlfriend.”

Marinette cringed sympathetically. “That’d be a nightmare. You have a lot of crazy fangirls.” She paused for a moment and then ventured, “I can’t imagine Gabriel would approve, either.”

“Ha. No. Which means it has to stay secret for awhile.” Adrien shook his head, as if it would get rid of the sour thoughts. “But! We, well, exactly like you two. We’re both in love with two people and I couldn’t make myself choose. I wanted both of you.”

She stared at him, pink painted across her cheeks and lips parted slightly. “Me?”

“You.” His smile was back. “I’ve been working to get the courage to ask you out. Tried half a dozen times or so.

“What I’m trying to say, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, is that I’d love to go on a date with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback already?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments and kudos are **so** appreciated! I blushed like Adrien on the receiving end of Marinette's flirting at each one <3
> 
> Thanks so much for the feedback, [AlexSeanchai](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com)!

**sometime late last year**

Chat found her at Patrol Starting Spot #13, looking for all the world like she intended to become this generation’s Thinker statue. She didn’t turn her head or acknowledge him as he approached. Even when he took a seat beside her, she stared resolutely forward.

He slowly leaned against her, giving her the opportunity to pull away. He gave her his full weight when she didn’t, putting his chin on her shoulder. “What’s the matter, Bug? Wanna talk about it?”

She stayed quiet. Chat gave her a bit of a head nudge and prompted again. “Or I could talk about my problems? They are many, and I can make more when I run out.”

“Love problems.” It was a soft warning, her accompanying shrug saying that he could give the conversation a pass if he wanted.

Chat, though, apparently liked pain and heartache. So of course he pressed on. “Ah, trouble with the boyfriend? Wonder Boy not everything he’s cracked up to be?”

And, wow, that wasn’t exactly how he meant for that to come out. They’d talked a lot about boundaries and relationships in general, and their boundaries and relationship specifically, and he hoped she knew that wasn’t meant to be a dig.

“I wouldn’t say we progressed to the ‘boyfriend and girlfriend’ stage.” She trailed off. Scrubbed her face with her hands, and blew out a gust of air. She waved a hand, and Chat took his cue. He flopped away from her, keeping his butt in the same spot beside her but laying back across the rooftop.

“Oh, LB, I’ve got a big problem.” He ran his claws through the part of his hair that he could reach without moving too much. “So I don’t think I told you that my girlfriend and I broke up.”

Ladybug gasped and looked his way. “Oh, Chat. I’m so sorry.”

He waved her off. “Eh, don’t be. It kind of sucked, but it was very mutual. We both decided that we were better friends. She realized that, while she is- was- something interested in me, she also _really likes_ women. And I realized that- well..”

He huffed.

“Look, I am not telling you all this so I can get another ‘I told you so’.” His hand mimicked a talking puppet with the phrase. He was _very_ tired of it by now, thank you very much.

She pushed her arms in the air, stretching her back, and then leaned back with her arms to prop her up. “I won’t give you one if you’ll refrain from using it on me.”

“Deal. My good friend that I apparently talk about too much? She got a boyfriend right before we broke up. He’s a mutual and honestly a real nice guy. Very chill.”

Ladybug gave him a knowing look. She could already tell where this was going. She knew him too well, just like he knew her. He sighed.

“Yeah. I _hated_ seeing the two of them together. Hate. Ongoing thing. Problem not resolved. I was -am- so jealous, and I didn’t understand why because I had just the tiniest crush on her, not a big deal, not any bigger than anyone else who knows this woman. Seriously, Bug, everyone who ever meets her gets at least a small crush on her. It’s a fact of life. Minus, you know, those who aren’t female attracted.”

She finally allowed herself to relax all the way back, laying on her side facing Chat. “I know someone like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm-hmm,” she nodded. “She’s kind. Very strong. Bold and determined. Sometimes she messes up, but she always tries. I would have wondered if she were Ladybug, if I weren’t.”

He shot her a bright grin. Such glowing praise for his princess! “Exactly! My Lady, I almost wonder if we’re talking about the same person.”

The air between them turned somber just as quickly. “We can’t confirm it.”

A reminder that was for her as much as it was for him.

“I know.”

Silence fell between them, the world as quiet as it was noisy. A city as big as Paris always had _some_ activity going on, and this building was on a busier road. It was several minutes before Ladybug prodded him.

“So. Crush not as tiny as you previously thought?”

He covered his eyes with his forearm. Hoped against hope that the ground would just swallow him. “Noooo. Plagg was actually helpful for once. He suggested comparing my feelings for- well. To be perfectly candid, my Lady, he suggested comparing my feelings for each of you. And I-”

He sighed.

“I don’t even know when I started to love her.” The declaration came out softly. It still felt like betrayal to utter it. “I can’t think of a time where I didn’t think about her, strive for her approval, want to just..be in her presence.”

Ladybug let out a humorless laugh. “We just love to make life complicated, huh.”

She fell to her back and picked at her fingers.

“So, the jealousy is a problem?” She seemed to be grasping at whatever conversation threads she could find.

He shook his head. “No. I mean, it _is_. But not, like, in a way that’s going to cause problems for our relationship, or her relationship with her boyfriend. I’m doing better at keeping it a me problem.”

She turned over to lay on her belly. Buried her face in her arms.

“Did you really think she could be me?” And, yeah, she was definitely stalling.

“I considered the pawsibility once, my Lady, but I’ve seen the two of you at the same scratching post more than once. Un_fur_tunately for this poor Tom’s heart, it seems I’m destined to love two Queens, instead of one.” He could see her blush, which spread all the way to the tips of her ears. An interesting development. But she giggled, too, which had been his goal.

It was a long moment before she spoke again.

“I wasn’t dating Wonder Boy. I didn’t know that I’d given you that impression. He’s still as wonderful as ever.”

Oh. Yep. He could have this conversation. He would rock this conversation. He’d be the best, ever, at this conversation. He took a deep breath. She’s his best friend. He could do that for her.

“Everything was nice! My not-quite-boyfriend and I got along great. It was...calming. Easy. But my brain decided it was too easy.”

He released the breath in what he hoped was a measured way, and reached a hand over to rub between her shoulder blades. Just enough to give support without interrupting.

“I just. The anxiety wasn’t there, which was nice. But...I knew that if we ended it, I wouldn’t be heartbroken. I’d call one of my best friends and we’d use the excuse to stay up all night and eat too much ice cream. Maybe I’d cry a little. And I’d be okay the next day. He could stop being my friend, and that would honestly be awful, because he’s fun to hang around, but I know that I’d get through it.”

It was her turn to take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“It wouldn’t be like losing Wonder Boy...or you.”

Chat stopped the motion of his hand and stared at her.

“You’re one of my needs, Chat. Right up there with food and water and shelter. And Wonder Boy...I think it’d kill me if he walked out of my life.”

And wasn’t that just what he’d always wanted her to say. He’d heard her gush about Wonder Boy, and here she was placing them on the same level. Yet. He found that he was_glad_ she’d never said it before. He loved Marinette, and he _wanted_ to love her.

He turned over to match her, threw an arm over her, and did his level best to bury his head in her shoulder.

What a mess.

She turned to face him more. “Why are hearts so complicated, Chat?”

He shook his head against her, still not quite able to speak.

Sometimes they defined ‘patrol’ as training. Sometimes a break from hectic lives and grabbing a bite to eat. It was helping that little old lady over on Rue Clément Marot bring her flower pots in. And sometimes it was having an emotional conversation and keeping watch for butterflies.

They stayed like that for some time. Until he had to do something to change the mood, because his first priority had to be her, had to be _them_, and akumatization was _not_ an option.

“Want to hear something funny?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Is it actually going to be funny?”

“Hey! Don’t lie! You _cat_ get enough of my humor.”

“Yay. The low-hanging fruit puns.”

Chat narrowed his eyes and scrutinized her. She looked away and picked at her thumb. One of her nervous ticks. “You stole that line from Marinette!”

“Did I? Or did Marinette steal it from me?”

He paused at that, thoughtful. “Hmm. My princess _is_ a majestic thief. But I’m certain that was her crowning jewel before it was yours.”

“Oh, all right,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “What was your ‘something funny’?”

“I don’t know if you deserve to hear now, after such blatant thievery from the Kingdom of the Pink Lands.”

Ladybug huffed. “Fine, don’t tell me.”

He chuckled, enjoying getting a rise out of her, before he told her anyway. “I wanted to break up after I figured out how much I liked my Good Friend, and that I was happier having my ex-girlfriend as a good friend. _She_ wanted to break up because my Good Friend was her gay awakening.”

He heard a startled laugh, and turned to see Ladybug covering her mouth with her fist. “Way to ruin the moment, Chaton.”

He shrugged, unrepentant. “It needed ruining.”

* * *

**two and a half months ago**

Adrien lay on his bed, arm propping his head up, and stared at his phone. Pictures took up the screen. Kim walking towards the camera, holding Max and Ondine’s hands. The three sitting at a cafe table, Kim making exaggerated motions to Ondine, Max forgetting the computer in front of him to stare at him with her. Ondine and Max surprising Kim by kissing his cheeks.

The caption below the three pictures read:  


> **Sassinette:** _Look who Kagami and I ran into!_

To Adrien’s knowledge, Max and Ondine weren’t interested in dating each other. But they got along well enough, and they both loved Kim, and they were okay with (encouraged, even!) Kim to love both of them. The arrangement worked for them. And Kim didn’t have to choose.

Adrien had never imagined having this problem. When he and Kagami started dating, he hadn’t dreamed that Ladybug might have feelings for him. Even when he and Kagami split, he didn’t know. But then that conversation happened, and they’d sat on the information for months. Each of them unwilling to pursue one while they still thought about both.

And now a crazy solution presented itself. Deceptively simple, until he considered the secret identities in play. Ladybug would understand, but could he ask Marinette to be in a polyamorous relationship when he couldn’t introduce the two?

A new message came through. Marinette’s text tone was reminiscent of collecting coins in a retro video game. He chose it for her because he felt like he was gaining every time she texted him, and she rocked at video games.

> **Sassinette:** _I think Mme. Tsurugi is warming up to me. She asked about the competition that I’m prepping for?_
> 
> **Sassinette:** _I mean Kagami and I were talking about it in her hearing, and all she asked about was who was putting it on, then nodded and said ‘They’re a prominent company; worthy of your time.’_
> 
> **Rapunzel:** _That’s not ‘warming up’, Maricakes. That’s downright approval._

He still smiled when he saw his contact name. Marinette had stolen his phone and changed it in retribution for what he did to hers.

“Disney Princess, golden hair, questionable parent.” She’d ticked each point with her fingers. “All you need are the magical powers!”

_Joke’s on her. I **do** have magical powers._

….That he needed to use soon. Joint patrol started in twenty minutes.

His phone collected more coins.

> **Sassinette:** _I’m not convinced, but I kind of only care as far as it lets Kagami hang out without the subterfuge._
> 
> **Sassinette:** _Between you and me, we’ll convince her of the importance of socializing with one’s peers!_

He covered his eyes with his free forearm and whined. If he didn’t do something soon, Kagami was going to ask her out. He just knew it. She kept saying she wasn’t going to, that Marinette didn’t like her like that, but Adrien could see how well the two of them got along. They’d make such a cute couple.

Coins again.

> **Sassinette:** _Still alive over there? I’m getting up to take a shower and find food in a few minutes, in case you come back later and wonder why I’m not answering._

His eyebrows drew together. That was odd.

> **Rapunzel:** _Those sound like things I should be doing. No dinner with the parents tonight?_
> 
> **Sassinette:** _Wednesday night is their night to work on business accounts, and my night to sleep early!_

He snorted and turned to his belly, gathered a pillow in his arms to lazily prop himself up.

> **Rapunzel:** _Tell me the truth. Are you actually going to sleep?_
> 
> **Sassinette:** _Your lack of faith astounds me! Of course I’m going to sleep! ….after I finish the rough draft of this commission._

“_Soft and gooey Cancoillotte_, you’re _still_ mooning over your phone?”

Adrien startled at the harsh sound of Plagg’s voice in his ear.

“What do you mean, ‘still’? I haven’t been laying here for long.” It was funny how admitting to his crush on his good friend took most of the sting out of Plagg’s teasing.

The Kwami wasn’t buying any of his bullshit. “I napped near two hours. _You haven’t moved_.”

“I moved! I turned over.” He indicated his new position with a grin.

“You’ll miss Bugsy if you don’t move some more. Unless we’re skipping tonight. In which case I’m going back to napping.” Plagg exaggerated his yawn.

Adrien most certainly did not yelp and tangle his feet and fall out of his bed. And if Plagg told anyone he did, well, Plagg wasn’t always a reliable source for information.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette tries to keep her cool and Adrien enjoys dragging his friends into his theatrics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks [Norakwami](https://norakwami.tumblr.com) for looking this one over :)

Marinette blushed (again) as her stomach let out an audible growl. She was starving now that the anxiety snakes were mostly gone.

Adrien smiled with just a hint of smirk. “That’s what happens when you don’t eat a proper breakfast.”

She took a big bite of her sandwich, pointedly ignoring him. He chuckled and started on his own. Their silence was comfortable, as it usually was, and they smiled goofily at each other as they ate.

Something nudged her foot; she looked at Adrien suspiciously. His smile was so innocent that anyone else would think he had a halo hidden somewhere. She mock glared at him and took another bite. He coughed (choked?) and cleared his throat. Her gaze turned questioning, but he waved her off.

A foot hooked around the back of her ankle and stayed there. Marinette squeaked and ducked her head. She was never getting rid of this blush. She looked back up when his foot jiggled hers a little; their silly grins matched.

“You’re a dork.” Her voice was soft and fond.

He shook his hair out of his face like he was preparing to pose. “One of my best qualities!”

She giggled. She wondered if she dared, and then decided that she did. Her foot, slowly, tentatively, hooked around the back of his ankle. It was like holding feet instead of holding hands. Was that weird? That was probably weird. But she saw him blush as pink as her, and he didn’t pull away, so she didn’t care.

She cleared her throat. “We do need to talk about, um, rules.”

Except, wow, Adrien probably did not want more rules to have to follow.

“I mean- Not rules! That sounds so bad. Negative. Um.” She racked her brain for an appropriate word. “Things we agree to? Terms?”

That wasn’t quite right, but it was getting better. Thankfully, Adrien looked thoughtful and not offended. Or worse, withdrawing in on himself like he sometimes still did around his father.

“Boundaries?”

She pointed at him with one hand and waved exuberantly with the other. Her drink almost knocked over in the process. “That’s it! That’s the word!”

He looked happy with her unspoken praise, and that fed the continuous warmth she’d felt.

“Do you have any hard no’s?”

Did the anxiety snakes _really_ have to come back _that_ soon?

She picked at the remains of her sandwich. Pulled a piece of lettuce out and proceeded to shred it. He’d mentioned a secret girlfriend, too, but all the information she’d read said ‘open and honest’, and she had a secret to keep. She started with the easiest, though it would lead straight into the hardest. Both had to be said.

“I can’t be in any kind of relationship with Lila. Or Chloé.” Was that too strong a rejection to his childhood friend? “I could maybe see Chloé in a few years after we’ve both grown up a bit, but never Lila.”

The disgust that showed on his face at the mention of Lila was short-lived when he remembered that they were in public. He glanced around, she assumed for reporters or eavesdroppers. “If Lila and I were the last two people on Earth, I would walk to the other side of the planet and live out the rest of my life taming big cats and teaching gorillas sign language.”

Marinette snorted in surprised laughter.

“Chloé is honestly more like my sister than anything else, so no worries there.” He paused. She couldn’t see his hands, but she bet they were pressed flat to the underside of the table with how nervous he seemed. “On that note… I can’t introduce you to my girlfriend yet. I know that sounds weird, and I’m sorry, but-”

He was right. The babbling was cute, but this wasn’t the right subject to let him be nervous over. She cut him off. “That’s okay!” Oops, too loud. She tried again. “I mean, I can’t exactly introduce you to my boyfriend, either, right now. In fact, that we’re dating at all is kind of a secret? Alya and Maman and Papa will all pester me to meet him, and I’m just not ready for that.”

Adrien nodded. “So, we keep your secret boyfriend and my secret girlfriend as secrets. And no Lila and no Chloé. Anything else?”

And, just like that, the last of her worries left. It was honestly a big relief, his easy agreement. And that he brought up the need for secrets himself. She laid a hand on the table. She tried to be casual about it, but there aren’t a lot of ways to make putting your hand halfway across the table look casual. His hand met hers anyway, his thumb rubbing more circles.

“How do we want to tell everyone about us? _Do_ we want to tell people? I don’t think we’ll be able to keep it secret for too long. Ah! Assuming our date goes well, I guess.”

“We’ve hung out one on one plenty of times,” he reminded her with a raised eyebrow and a grin. “I think our date will be fine. Also! Maybe this is our first date. And _I_ think it’s going fantastically.” He nodded, agreeing with himself.

A different server cleared their plates and refilled their drinks. Adrien didn’t let go of her hand, even when it would have been more convenient. Someone get a drip pan, because Marinette felt like her insides were _melting_.

“Nope! This is not our first date. This is a pre-date.” Her eyes widened as she was struck by an idea. She smacked the table with her free hand in her excitement. “Oh! I call dibs on planning our first date!”

He was stunned at first, gaping at her broad smile with disbelief. “Noooo!” He wailed and draped himself back against his chair. His free hand covered his face, the picture of dejection. His other hand still did not let go of hers; she was pulled up against the table. “The shame! The misery! And our relationship barely an hour old!”

She slumped, almost mirroring him with her own free hand covering her face. “Why are both of my boyfriends so dramatic? Why do I do this to myself?”

She watched his blush spread to his ears. _Too cute!_

He sounded like he had himself under control, though. “I’m your boyfriend now, am I? We haven’t even had our first date yet.”

“Aren’t you the one that’s so sure it’ll go off flawlessly?”

The smile he flashed was full of teeth. “UM, I said ‘fine’, not ‘flawless’. And it will!”

Both of their phones beeped and their hands finally let go. It was time to head back to school. Marinette started to stand, but Adrien stopped her.

“Do you think.. it would be okay…” He trailed off.

“Yes?”

“My girlfriend had this idea to stay exclusive for a few weeks. Settle in to each other before we tried to bring in other people, you know? Do you think we could keep this between us? For now? Figure out us before we have to answer to a bunch of people?”

And actually, yeah, that was a great idea. It’s what she and Chat did, at her suggestion, and it worked wonderfully. It’d be nice for her and Adrien to get comfortable in their new situation before friends and fans and _oh Kwami the tabloids_ started asking questions.

She smiled and nodded. “We could talk it over in two weeks and see how we feel?”

They stood and started walking towards the door. Adrien, once again, had grabbed her bag. At least she was paying attention and wasn’t going to freak out this time. “That sounds like a plan.”

“Um. I would like to tell my parents? I’m sure they won’t spread it if we ask them not to.” She reached the door first and held it open for him. “But be warned, they _will_ want a family dinner.”

“Actually, yeah, I think we should tell Tom and Sabine.” He hooked her pinky with his long enough to trade smiles, and then released it. “I’ll need to tell my father before it hits the tabloids.”

Nervous butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Gabriel could be difficult if he didn’t like something. “I don’t envy you that conversation.” She hummed thoughtfully and they started down the sidewalk. “Though, it wouldn’t be the first time they reported our” her fingers formed quotations “‘relationship’. Or even the second. Didn’t one try to say that we were seeing each other behind Kagami’s back?”

His eyes rolled with a scoff. “I honestly don’t remember. They come up with so many stories; I can hardly keep track.”

She chuckled. “Kagami and I send each other the crazier ones whenever we find them.”

They walked in silence. Marinette breathed deep, savoring the Spring air and the scent of flowers it brought. _Oooh, there are roses in that pot!- No. No being weird with the flowers. You’ve got almonds in your bag to snack on._

Not many people knew that almonds are part of the Rosaceae family. Plants were weird like that. Actual flower petals or insects did more for her, but flower petals were a little too out of her price range as an every day snack and most reacted poorly to larvae or pupae.

She snuck a peek at Adrien. Oh no. He was looking at her. _He definitely saw me being weird with the flowers! How do I explain that?! ‘Nothing to see here, Adrien; I’m not drooling! Certainly not over someone’s plants and **certainly** not because miraculous magic is absolutely insane!’_

She peeked again. He’d looked away as soon as she caught him, but he was looking again. Staring. He was staring at her. It.. actually reminded her of how Chat looks at Ladybug. He didn’t stop when she caught him this time.

And when had Chat become her meter stick?

Toes caught on an imaginary crack in the sidewalk. Her arms splayed wide on instinct, grabbing for whatever she could, but she managed to get the other foot under herself properly. Adrien moved quickly when she started to fall; his arm made it halfway around her waist before she saved herself.

She relaxed her muscles as they straightened and blew out a long gust of air. The resignation of one to whom this happens regularly. Her resignation doubled when she saw the humour in his eyes. “Go on, get it over with.”

He giggled, unable to keep a straight face. (_Giggled!_ Her heart soared at the sound.) “Are you falling for me?”

Hm. An idea struck her. It was very much more Ladybug and Chat Noir than Marinette and Adrien’s banter usually reached. But she hardly let Chat get away with such lines. And she had a theory...

She had reason to believe that entering his space would not be unwelcome. And he was already halfway in hers. She stepped further in. Their height difference by this point was laughable; she had to crane her neck to look him in the eyes.

_Just pretend he’s Chat Noir._

He wasn’t laughing now. His every attention was on her, and that was thrilling. She watched him swallow. Pushed up on her toes, and grasped his forearms to keep steady.

“Only every day,” she breathed, and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. (Not the cheek she was aiming for, but she’d take it.) When she pulled back, his eyes were wide and his face quickly turning Ladybug red. 

And, that was about as far as her bravado was taking her. She probably wasn’t as red as him. Probably. She released him and tangled her fingers in her purse’s reinforced strap. “Um. I, um. I think I’m going to go die now.”

“_You’re_ going to die? I’m the one who’s barely survived your _attempted murder_.”

They were walking up to the school when Adrien gasped.

“Oh my god, I just realized all three of you are asian! Do I have some weird asian fetish? I swear it’s not some weird asian fetish!” He was clearly horrified.

Marinette’s laugh rang loudly through the courtyard and brought the attention of their schoolmates around them. Nino and Alya, in particular, noticed and waited for them.

She calmed down enough to say, “You don’t have an asian fetish; you aren’t like that.”

He seemed relieved to hear that, and Marinette’s giggles died down while Adrien’s face took back it’s more normal coloring. Alya’s eyebrow held questions _(Asian fetish?)_ that Marinette willfully ignored in favor of adopting a sly look.

“What?” Adrien was apprehensive.

“Didn’t you have a _massive crush_ on Ladybug back in collége?” She put a finger to her nose in exaggerated thought. “Isn’t she asian? Plus the obsession with anime... Maybe you do have some weird asian fetish!” Marinette went straight back to cackling.

Adrien clutched his chest, betrayal in his face, laughter in his eyes, and collapsed onto Nino. Nino grunted and took two steps back in his struggle to stay standing, which Adrien followed in his dramatics. _“Marinette!”_

“She’s got ya there, bro of my life. The evidence is against you.”

“Ha!” Marinette raised her hand for a high five that Nino returned with a grin. Nino’s other arm had made its way around Adrien’s shoulders. Who was playing up the very definitions of wretched and miserable.

“My own bromance, turned against me.”

Alya finally broke in. “Alright, you three. Let’s not be late to class, hmm?”

Her eyes promised a classroom interrogation as they moved inside, but Marinette wasn’t worried. She returned the look with as much ‘I’m innocent and have no idea what you’re talking about’ as she could.

“Oh!” Adrien practically jumped off Nino, who almost fell over again at the sudden lack of weight, and dug around in his bag. He pulled out a bag of candied roses with a flourish, though his grin turned sheepish as she stared. Her eyes must have been three times larger than usual.

“For me?” It’s silly to question, he was handing them to her after all. Somehow, she still had trouble believing it.

His hand rubbed the back of his neck endearingly. “Like I said. I tried half a dozen times and, well… I know how much you love them, and you don’t get them very often.” 

The afternoon after that went by in a haze. Lila regaled them with tales of the fancy restaurant (“Can you believe _Anouck Hautbois_ was there?”). Alya did her best to seem interested, but her eyes kept darting back to Marinette or Adrien (“So… How was lunch?” “Great! I feel really good about the test tomorrow.”) (In her defense, Chat helped her study for it over the weekend, and she did feel really good about it.). Not much had changed between the two of them, yet. They bantered. They hugged and leaned on each other.

She messaged him later, once Alya was sufficiently distracted.

> **Marinoodle:** _Are you free Saturday? There’s a music festival in the next arrondissement._
> 
> **Agreste My Case:** _Nothing that I’m aware of. But you already knew that [milkandmocha.gif](https://66.media.tumblr.com/573002c649f529f0141f07c740df54ea/tumblr_pjplmuLjBK1qk88c9_400.gif)_
> 
> **Marinoodle:** _You could have added something! :P_
> 
> **Agreste My Case:** _It’s a date [milkkissmocha.png](https://66.media.tumblr.com/51ed12647c48517210702cd6f818dede/tumblr_p7f0vpyN2a1uawctho7_400.png)_


End file.
